NO HAY REMORDIMIENTO
by yukime-14
Summary: INU NO TAISHO COMPRA A UNA CHICA...QUIEN SERA ES SU NUEVA SIRVIENTE, INUYASHA LA CONOCE....PEWRO QUE HACE EN SU HABITACION! IxK!


SR.- vendo a esta chica, por tan solo 500 doblones de oro- decía un señor que tenia a una joven atada de brazos y pies a un poste, la chica tenia buen cuerpo, y se veía que era bonita, traía solo una camisa rota, y llena de lodo no traía zapatos, y parecía que tenia hambre, y sed. El hombre trataba de vender a la chica

Chica: pa…pa por que me haces…esto...-decía entre sollozos.

SR: ahome, lo hago por el bienestar de sota. Esta enfermo y necesitamos el dinero.

Ahome: pero papa….yo…yo- la chica se hecho a llorar.

SR: hija-decía el señor con los ojos cristalizados, parecía querer llorar,- CALLATE!-Dijo dando una patada en el estomago a la chica,- no hagas esto mas difícil Cállate o te voy a!...-

¿: déjala-dijo un señor ya de edad cabellos plateados y unos ojos dorados, que parecían de oro al contacto de la luz en ellos,

SR: seño…señor inu taisho…yo solo…-decía tratando de excusarse de su acto.

Sr.taisho: deja suelta a esa jovencita.

SR: es mi hija! Y con ella yo haré lo que me plazca, y aunque usted posea mucho dinero no puede hacer nada.-decía el hombre con un deje de despreocupación y tomando a la chica de los cabellos haciendo ver su linda cara, llena de lodo y con lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

Sr. taisho: bien, cuanto quiere por la chica?...-decía enojado al ver tal escena.

SR: quiero 1000 doblones de oro-dijo el señor haciendo una cara como si fuera un gran comérciate.

Sr. taisho: esta bien toma-dijo lanzándole un saquillo con el oro que había pedido.

El señor rápidamente desato a la chica y tomo su el dinero., sin nada de delicadeza el señor aventó a la chica, quien callo de rodillas frente a el señor taisho.

Sr. taisho: estas bien?-decía levantando a la chica.

Ahome: si, si señor-decía la chica poniéndose de pie.- muchas gracias señor..-al decir esto tomo la mano de taisho y la beso.

Sr.taisho: no te preocupes mujer. De ahora en adelante vivirás con migo, te daré ropa y un lugar donde dormir.

El señor que estaba escuchando atento la conversación.

Sr.: espere, como que le dará ropa, esta niña no sirve para nada, no se merece que le de esos lujos, en cambio mi mujer...Ella es toda una put….

El señor taisho le dio una bofetada al señor, como era posible que hablara axial de su familia. Que idiota.

Ahome: papa eres un desvergonzado, al decir esto ahome le dio una patada en la ingle a el señor que ya se encontraba en la tierra.

Sr. taisho: vamos hija a partir de ahora vivirás en el palacio con migo.

El señor inu no taisho comenzó a caminar la chica observo por ultima vez a su papa tirado en el piso, se avergonzaba de el. Rápidamente tomo el costalillo con oro que le había dado anterior mente el se. Taisho.

Ahome una chica de 16 años, cabello negro azabache y ojos cafés.

La chica era linda, no se podía decir que hermosa, era muy buena, y a pesar de que no vivía en la riqueza máxima, adoraba a su madre y a su pequeño hermano sota. Quien desde hace unos meses enfermo de un tumor, en el cerebro.

Ahome: sr. Taisho…disculpe le devuelvo su dinero-dijo extendiendo el costalillo de dinero a el sr.

Sr.taisho: quédatelo niña, es todo tuyo haz con el lo que desees.

Ahome: de verdad-dijo sorprendida ante ese acto.

Sr.taisho: por supuesto.-el señor taisho hizo una seña a ahome para que entrara a un carruaje, y detrás de ella entro el.

El carruaje empezó a andar, y dentro ahome junto con inu no taisho hablaban

Ahome: y..Que hará con migo señor..-decía cabizbaja

Sr.taisho: bueno pues….podría dejarte en cualquier lugar.-decía serio a lo que ahome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, que haría sin un lugar en donde quedarse?- pero no lo haré, tu vivirás en mi mansión.

Ahome se sentía feliz, el señor le daba una oportunidad-de verdad señor?

Sr. Taisho: pero no será gratis niña…-decía otra vez serio-

Ahome: no tengo con que pagarle….-decía muy triste-

Sr. Taisho: bien entonces trabajaras para mi te parece?

Ahome: si, por supuesto.

Sr.taisho: bien tu serás mm…mi sirvienta esta bien. Solo me atenderás a mi y a nadie mas, estas de acuerdo?-

Ahome: por supuesto! Señor, taisho.-decía algo feliz

El Sr. taisho no tenia malas intenciones para con ahome, solo que no dejaría que nadie humillara a una mujer frente a el, por tal motivo decidió ayudarla.

JEJEJE CONTINUARA QUE HARA INU NO TAISHO?'' JEJE ESPEREN! BYE…


End file.
